


Five Minutes to Midnight

by PontiusHermes



Category: Polar Express - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Magic, Gen, Magic, Sweet, Trains, happiness, non-romantic, short length
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: Christmas fic.Set as they arrive at the North Pole.





	

'We made it! With five minutes to spare! We made it!'

The train ghost heard the words meant for him, and smiled at the other man's jubilation. They never had been late, and, he knew, they never would be. He looked up at the clock tower in satisfaction, the face reading five minutes to midnight, as it had for the past few hours, keeping watch over the night of Christmas eve.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> Pontius


End file.
